


Summer Love : You, Me, Ice Cream.

by Podzadise (someawkwardwhitebech)



Series: Banana Bus Squad [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/Podzadise
Summary: Craig has had it with this heat.Tyler's got an idea that his boyfriend just can't reject.Or, some domestic fluffy insight on their usual lives during the summer together.





	Summer Love : You, Me, Ice Cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Title: You, Me. Ice Cream.
> 
> Original Word Count: 162 Words
> 
> New Word Count: 420
> 
> Author/Mod: Podz
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> This is a rewrite from my tumblr: poly-bus :)
> 
> Alright, now let’s begin!

It was scorching hot outside, the wood surrounding their pool left flaming hot sensations to crawl along his bare heels.

He huffed and plopped himself in one of his plastic beach chairs, hissing as the hot plastic dug against his skin.

“Tyler,” he groaned.

Said male was swimming in their freezing cold water, and the picky Brit complained before that it was _‘far too cold for his liking’_.

Assuming the American didn’t hear him, Craig raised his voice from groggy and grunting to whiney and impatient, “Tyler!”

The older of the two pulled up from the water, humming and looking with feigned annoyance.

“What?”

The Brit made a dramatic gesture and humphed.

The American chuckled before hauling himself from the freezing cold water and onto the dry wooden boarded porch around their huge ass pool.

“It’s hot,” Craig grunted, the other male propping himself up against the back of Craig’s chair.

“No shit, hop in with me.”

Craig seemed to stare with disgust at the water, an answer on the tip of his tongue.

Tyler stretched before ducking back down to gently lay his freezing cold hands on the lad’s shoulders, nearly scaring the other.

“I don’t wanna get wet,” the Brittish lad spoke, glancing up despite the merciless sun blinding him for a moment.

His lover ducked his head to block out the sun, looking down at the other and snorting, “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

The lad narrowed his eyes for a moment and hummed, then shrugged, “What?”

The American stood up suddenly, the calmed and relaxed Brit curling up in his chair to cover his eyes again with a groan.

“Ice cream!”

The lad took a moment to readjust his eyes as he sat up in his seat.

His beautiful eyes, the one Tyler so specifically loved about him, stared him up and down for a moment.

“You mean the parlor down the street? I don’t wanna walk there just to find out that they ended up closing or something,” Craig groaned, pulling from his chair and heading to their glass door.

Tyler snagged his towel from their outside umbrella table set, setting the umbrella back in its place in the center of the table, closed.

He then followed Craig inside, “We can always just drive there.”

Craig paused and glanced back with a huge grin, “Roof down and everything?”

Tyler’s own grin matched how wide the Brit’s was before he had even answered, reaching towards the kitchen island for his keys for a moment.

“Abso-fucking-lutely, babe.”


End file.
